


Quiet Time on Valentine's Day

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wishes for a quiet day on valentines so decides to hide out at the room of requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time on Valentine's Day

A black messy haired boy sighed as he looked over at the calendar that hanged to the side of his bed, today was Valentine's Day. 'I don't think I can handle another this year.' the teen thought as he closed his eyes as he woke up three hours early he made his way out of the dorm not trying to stir his roommates around him.

Quickly heading to the bathroom handle the daily necessities and to brush his hair and trying to tame is mane that he called his hair. Then when he was done he went to the entrance silently not trying to wake up the Fat Lady.

Glancing around he saw that none in the halls and began his journey down the flight of stairs, before he went to a empty stone wall and closed his eyes before opening them once again to gaze at the wall that now shown a wooden door and stepped inside.

As he stepped inside there was a fireplace that gave the room a warm glow as there was a red couch set right in front of the fireplace. Walking over to the chair and sat down on the plush chair as he stared aimlessly into the fireplace.

“What are you doing here,boy?” A man voice said snapping Harry out of his stupor before he looking over his shoulder to see a man with long black hair wearing a slytherin insignia on his robe.

“You’re in Slytherin.” Harry said quickly jumping to his feet to stare at the other.

“My name is Salavar Slytherin so how can I be on Slytherin if I’m a Slytherin.” Salavar says as he looked over at the young Gryffindor.

“You can’t be, Salavar Slytherin. He died many years ago.” Harry said as he glared at the Slytherin.

“No I did not I’m here standing before you.” Salavar retorted his patience wearing thin. 

“What I’m telling you can’t be here. Its 19XX.” He said showing him a calendar with a date. Salavar took a hold of the calendar and gaped at the date.

“This not possible, today is XXXX.” Salavar says as he went over to the chair and sat down.

“Um.. Mr. Slytherin, I think I may have some enlightenment on why we are meeting right now.” Harry starts.

“What is it then?” Salavar asked.

“The name of the room is the room of requirement. The reason I believe that is because this room gives you what you most desired, and I needed a friend to make it through this day.” Harry informs him.

“Then you summoned me here then?” Salazar says slowly.

“Yes but you would have also wanted to see me. So what is that you wanted to have from me?” Harry questioned.

“It the same as you but I came in this room for peace and quiet.” Salazar informs them.

“Well then, Lets just keep back and relax then.” Harry said but when he got that confused look from Salazar. “I’m mean we can just sit down and not do anything.”

“Oh okay.” Salazar says.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I did not do much to the story but slightly reworking it I hope you guys like it.


End file.
